the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NeneAndNate
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message :) Welcome! Congratulations on starting House of Anubis Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Finally an Agreement!! Thank you soo much for finally making a combined wiki!! Can we please copy and paste some stuff from our wiki instead of writing everything over (that means your wiki too). And can I make/change the pairing pages similar to our wiki, since we have hints from every episode instead of having it all in one thing. Thanks! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I was an admin on the other wiki and I'm making a bunch a pages (I'm copying and pasting from my wiki so you can edit it if you want). SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad to help! :D SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Me and Rachim knew each other from the iCarly Wikia and she liked my edits on the other wiki, so I'm here as an admin! And now that we're not in a fight anymore, you're really nice. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) From: Rachim Hey I wuld like to be admin/bureacrat on this wikia not just admin ty very much! NeneG http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights. Also Can i be buereacrat/admin not just admin so it can be fair. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey NeneG Dear NeneG Please let me be also the other buereacrat of this wikia not just an admin. It's the only fair thing to do. You can do that in the same place just click on buereacrat for me. Thank youRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Its what you are right now. They can protect pages/edit the theme. Also They are like head of this wikia. I gave you the link up there where you can do this. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't Worry I will do that. Also since it's Jade Ramseys B-day Month she is the BG! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) At the top where it says Edit there should be a little arrow pointing down click on it and click delete. I made my admins from the other wikia admins on here. InsaneBluebrerry and SunriseDaisy. Also I am protecting pages ATM! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why don't you start copying the cast pages from my wikia and putting them on here. That would be a real great help!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Got Profile and then scroll down to change signature. Also to add your user linke do 2 [ then User:NeneG then | Then NeneG then end it with 2 ] Like this [..User:NeneG..] (No periods needed) Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thanks for letting me keep my Wikia & letting me be an Admin!! You rock!! :) :) Also, is there anything you would like me to transfer to this Wikia? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 22:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ NO! but i'm not ready to get ri of them on th other wikia just yet. We might need them!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 18:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Template: Infoboxes DId you know we have different info boxes for episodes and characters etc. http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates <-------- There! Can you please change all of the episode infoboxes with . TTo insert them goto insert Template click other magic word type in Infobox Episode and click the one without doc next to it. Or I can do it once I get back from class. I gtg to class now b back in like 2 hours.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! About Fabina12 I'll put her on rollback if thats okay with you. Unless you want her to be Admin. If she does good edits then I will put her on rollback.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) i just want to ask you something hey neneG its fabina 12 i was wondering if i could be an admin i mean that i have 170 points and that is higher than 3 of the admins i just joined today so imagine what i can do to this wiki when 1 month 2 months even 3 months past by RE: Admin I read the message she sent you. We honestly don't need any more admins. It's just one wiki and it's still growing. I'll just tell her that we don't need anymore admins, but if we need her, we'll add her (depending on her progress with edits). SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) A user There is a User who is really ticking me off (Agent 45) She has made the same blog pages again making bad edits and contantly creating Pages with spelling errors and no info on them. I was wondering what we should do about her. She has already one warning from my old wikia I don't know what to do now. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I already gave her a 2nd warning! She was making some ridiculous edits. And I hate that she never signs her posts.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. She hasnt done anything bad yet today though. I got hw to do also! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OKAY! GOod. I can't wait for tonights episode of HOA! ITS ONLY 2hrs and 15 mins AwAY!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okey-Dokey! Okay thanks for letting me know! Can I ask why? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 22:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Blocked! Good! She annoyed me for making the countless spelling errors, unreasonable categories/pages, and a bunch of other stuff. But she didn't do anything wrong, so it was right to only block her for 3 days. Wow. I missed everything. I'm so slow... XD SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges TY! AWESOME EPISODE TONIGHT! Stupid NINA AND FABIAN! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 02:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) its up nowRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 02:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ seddie fans rule the world237 she was an admin on the other wikia and wants to be an admin on here. can i let her.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 14:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) okay. also u should tlk to her too. maybe we can put her on rollback.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) IDK.. ILL LOOK IT UP!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Dont put her on rollback! Just put her on like our waiting list or next in line. I'm posting this webpage in descriptions of my popular HOA videos!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help? Please? Hi! Well, I'm new to using Wikia, and so I wanted to know if you help me. I tried to edit pages, (The Fabina page, Nina's character page, and Fabian's character page) and they all said that the page was locked. What does that mean exactly? and why is it there? Is it something like "Your account has to be .... days old to edit" or something? Sorry, I'm just a little confused. :/ Fabina4ever121 17:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fabina4ever121 Another One Fabinaforever made a wiki-which I think you know about. I know that she's doing that for fun and she's not trying to advertise it. She's the only one contributing. BUT there's ANOTHER wiki called eyeofhorus.wikia.com. The contributors are the creator and Fabinaforever. We don't wanna go through this AGAIN. You remember the fight we had over our wikis. I highly doubt that there would be a competition because the URL is eyeofhorus.wikia.com. What do you think we should do? Me and Rachim are talking about it. Please help. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) yes theres one called Eye of Horus.. ask sunrise about it! i have hw to do!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep! She didn't make it though. But she's the only contributor besides the creator. It's called eyeofhorus.wikia.com. Look it up. There gonna copy off of us because Fabinaforever put a link to our wiki on there. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!! Guess what?! eyeofhorus.wikia.com is DELETED!!! I typed it in and it "wasn't a valid wikia", so I thought I spelled it wrong or something, so I went to Fabinaforever's profile to see her top 5 wikis. eyeofhorus.wikia.com was NOT on there, which could only lead to the conclusion that it's DELETED!! No need to worry anymore 'cause it's gone! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I know!! She's an admin and she does less than regular users. I think we should take away her admin rights or at LEAST take away her bureaucrat rights. It's so unfair she doesn't do anything for the wiki and she's an admin when other users do waaaay more. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode Galleries Since we only have a seperate gallery for the finale, should we make it for the other episodes with pictures? I think it would look better. What do you think? If you say yes, I'll ask Rachim to see if she wants to, too. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 16:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) just wondering who changed the wikis style?~Whisper 20:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC)W Re: My Video TY! I could do that for this wikia but i dont lol! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 22:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Message from: Agent45﻿ can i make a page for the play Nina and her friend put on if i can what should i name it User:Agent45 thanks do you have any thoughts on what i should call it agent45 Galleriess Sorry I didn't answer back in a while. I slept over my friend's house yesterday and wasn't able to go on. Was there anything I missed? SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿